World of magic
by Arrly
Summary: Reinos, todos nosotros pertenecemos a uno. Reino de dragones. Reino de hadas. Reino de ángeles. Cada uno con distintas características, pero esas mismas características son su perdición.
1. Chapter 1

Es curioso cómo la vida puede cambiar en unas cuantas horas, en un par de días.

Es curioso hasta dónde las personas pueden llegar a engañar, mentir, para mantener a salvo a alguien que quieren. Pero lo que nunca entienden es cuánto puede ser lastimada esa persona, por culpa de sus mentiras.

Es curioso como los humanos se mienten a sí mismos, en distintos sentidos. Se mienten diciendo que algún día su mundo mejorará. El hambre no existirá. La paz completa entre ellos puede ser posible, sin conflictos, sin guerras. Que el amor puede contra todo. Todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos son mentiras creadas por ellos mismos. Pero, personalmente, hay que reconocerlo, la mayoría de ellos son optimistas y se resignan fácilmente. Tendríamos que darles un premio por ello. Aunque hay algunos de ellos, exepciones, que son algo, _especiales._

Es curioso cómo los seres vivos no pueden obtener la paz hasta el fin del tiempo. En algún momento necesitan pelea, guerra. Esta en nuestro instinto. Cualquier instinto. Reconocen que la guerra trae muchos problemas, tristezas, pero aún así la crean. Conocen todos sus riesgos pero no les importa.

Es curioso cómo la _magia_ atrae mucho a los humanos. Supongo que les atrae para darle algo de misterio a sus monótonas y cortas vidas.

Es curioso el momento en el que _ellos_ se enteran de lo que realmente son. Vivir toda tu vida creyendo que eres un humano, de repente descubrir que no lo eres y saber que todo el tiempo que has vivido resultó ser toda una gran y vil mentira, puede afectar hasta el hombre más frío de todos.

Es curioso cómo es _ese_ lugar y cómo son sus reglas. Me recuerda a esos lugares que los humanos llaman escuelas o reformatorios, no lo se. Todos esos edificios y nombres de los humanos me dan igual.

Es curioso cómo los _sentimientos_ pudieron provocar tales hechos en su historia.

Es curioso cómo los humanos quieren tener explicaciones para todo, cuando en realidad malgastan casi toda su vida buscando respuestas que no existen.

Es curioso cómo comenzó y terminó todo.

Es curioso cómo el destino puede tener un sentido del humor ácido y la vida, la mayoría del tiempo, ser una terrible ironía.

 **Esta historia la estaba escribiendo en Wattpad pero quise probar en Fanfiction**


	2. Chapter 2

Les contaré una historia, la historia que cambió varias cosas y todo gracias a ese chico. Algunos dicen que era mejor el "antes"; otros opinan que el "ahora" es mucho mejor. Todo depende de qué punto lo mires. Voy a darte la oportunidad de decirme lo que es mejor, pero cuando termine mi relato deberás hacerlo, primero escucha.

Recuerdo que esta historia comenzó en un día normal, al menos normal para él. Lo habían llamado para que se dirijiera inmediatamente a dirección.

 _"Otra vez"_ Ese era el pensamiento del pobre director de esa escuela. Jura Neekis ,tambien apodado Jura de la Roca de Hierro. Curioso apodo para un director de escuela.

Jura miraba por la gran ventana de su oficina a la espera de un demonio piromaniaco.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos querido director. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Creo que una semana si mal no recuerdo.- Dijo ese pequeño demonio de pelo rosa llamado Natsu Dragneel.

El hombre mayor solo suspiró y giró para encarar al chico de 17 años. -Dragneel- Su voz era tan fría como el mismo hielo -Esta vez voy a tomar medidas drásticas. He llamado a tu padre y tendremos una seria charla al respecto a lo que hiciste.-

-¿Qué?- Su padre debe de estar furioso ahora mismo y eso le provocaba que varias gotas de sudor bajaran por su espalda. -Po-podemos arreglarlo entre nosotros. Prometo que jamás lo volveré a hacer.- Silencio. -Además no creo que haya sido para tanto- Susurró lo más bajo posible, pero para su mala suerte Jura lo había escuchado.

-¿No es para tanto?- Su voz comenzó a alzarse.-¿¡No es para tanto!? EXPLOTASTE UN RETRETE DEL BAÑO DE LAS CHICAS, AHORA ESTA TODO INUNDADO Y HAY QUE PAGAR POR LOS ARREGLOS.- Su mirada era filosa. El pobre pelirosa solo pudo mirar hacia sus pies mientras su director le gritaba. Sabía que debía permanecer callado, no quería seguir enojandolo.

El mayor suspiró para tratar de calmarse y pasó su mano sobre su cabeza calva. -Retírate Dragneel.- Fué lo último que dijo.

El chico asintió y se retiró en silencio bajo la mirada de su superior.

 _"Mierda"_ Pensó mientras se dirigía a la cafetería, de todas formas era la hora del almuerzo _"Esta vez la cagué de una manera descomunal"_

Con almuerzo en mano se dirigió hacia la azotea. Ese era su lugar favorito. Nadie lo molestaba y los pocos que se encontraban allí (si es que ese día había alguien) se retiraban sin decir una sola palabra. Nadie quería involucrarse con el pobre Natsu.

Nadie quería problemas y su nombre era sinónimo de ello. No tenía amigos, los únicos que tuvo fueron en primaria _"Ese cubo de hielo con patas"_ Los recordaba casi todos los días, pero al teminar la primaria perdió completo contacto con ellos y no tenía idea del por qué. Era como si hubieran desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro. No lo admitiría en voz alta pero al principio lloró en su cuarto por varios días ¿Qué había hecho mal para que lo dejarán así como así, sin siquiera decir adiós? Con el tiempo se volvió duro y su comportamiento de piromaniaco no ayudaba a que los demás lo miraran con lindos ojos. No importaba, no quería hacer amigos.

Pensaba en varias cosas mientras comía su almuerzo con mucho picante como le gustaba a él.

Cuando terminó un ave negra llamo toda su atención. Ese era un... -Cuervo- Dijo en un susurro mientras lo observaba y el ave tambien hacía lo mismo con él.

Era muy raro ver un cuervo en ese pueblo. Solamente había visto uno cuando era un niño.

Ver a ese animal le causaba una sensación muy rara... Como inseguridad. Un minuto pasó mientras hacían contacto visual, pero el animal retomó vuelo y se alejó en dirección contraria de donde encontraba el chico.

 _"Eso fue muy extraño"_ Pensó mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentado y tomaba camino hacía la sala del director.

Tenía la sansación de que hoy no sería un día normal. Oh pero cuánta razón tenía ese pelirosa de escasos 17 años.


End file.
